Werelac
|Sexuality = Bisexual |Age = 17 |Birthday = |Height = 4'10" |Weight = |Element = |Status = Alive |Body = |Skin = |Fur = |Scales = |Markings = |Hair = |Eyes = |LoveInterest = Hunter Carol |Relatives = |Friends = Scarfhound Torque |Enemies = Serpentine |Affiliations = * Team Werelac * Shang Tu |Occupation = |Alignment = Neutral Good (day form) True Neutral (night form) |Likes = * Meat * Being Petted (but won't admit it) |Dislikes = * The Moon * Fire * Being treated like an animal * The nickname "Werelac" and anything similar |Weapons = |Abilities = |Moves = |Appearances = Story of Monsters |Creator = Spookyrus |CreationDate = June 2017 |VoiceActor = }}Werelac is an Alternate Universe counterpart of Lilac and the titular character of the Werelac AU. She is a version of Lilac who became a werebeast in a freak accident, and now transforms into a monster under the light of the moon. She and her AU were created and are owned by Spookyrus. Multiverse List Entry Appearance Werelac is similar in appearance to canon Lilac, the most notable departure being the black markings all over her body. Her ears are uncovered, and she appears generally unkempt. This goes especially for her hair, which is lopped at sporadic lengths in the back, and her tendrils are tattered at the ends. She's also noticeably lanky; her limbs look a little too long for the rest of her body. She wears a weathered brown sleeveless shirt, which has a darker brown patch at its lower left corner, over an equally abused white undershirt. These are short enough to leave her midriff exposed. Her pants, which are the same color as her shirt, are long and ragged, torn so that the right leg is shorter than the left. Neither pant leg quite reaches her ankle. The pants are held up by a gold rope, the same one that she previously used to tie up her hanfu, albeit the knot is now much less neat. She wears black bands with white spikes around her wrists, ankles, and neck. She does not wear gloves or shoes. Personality Skills and Abilities History Werelac's history is near-identical to canon Lilac's up until the start of Story of Monsters, which is around the same time that Freedom Planet 2 would have taken place. Relationships Hunter Carol Scarfhound Trivia * Werelac was inspired by . * Her alias is an unsubtle portmanteau of "werebeast" and "Lilac." Gallery Concept Art WereHunterConcept.jpg|Original concept art of Werelac and Hunter Carol from June 2017, by Spookyrus. Featuring outdated character bios. WereConcept.jpg|Concept art from August 6, 2017. Please ignore the ridiculous proportions. Moonlight Communication by Perry Martin.png|''Moonlight Communication,'' by Perry Martin as a prize for Spookyrus, uploaded September 3, 2017. There were no color references at the time, so a lot was improvised. WereHunterConcept2.jpg|More outdated concept art from October 24, 2017. Were has shoes in this one. That idea didn't last very long. Finalized Design Werelac.png|Art by Spookyrus. The first to use her finalized design. Werelac doodle by Kenji Kanzaki.jpg|Doodle by Kenji Kanzaki. Category:Lilac Counterparts Category:Werebeasts Category:Alternate Universe Counterparts Category:Characters Category:Characters by Spookyrus Category:Bisexual